


Panthera

by Wayfarer_Rye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Dubious Science, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Kidnapping, Magic, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Parenthood, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: S09 and S013Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga.Normal (well as normal as they get) until one night they go to sleep and wake up in a sterile room with doctors that treat them as S09 and S013.Their new normal is one science fiction give us nightmares about.





	1. Riko Aida

**Author's Note:**

> This story will reference and sometimes describe things that may make audiences uncomfortable or elicit a harmful negative response. So caution is advised. 
> 
> I wish not to put undue harm on anyone so please exit out if you are triggered by kidnapping, violence, and non-consensual medical situations. This is for your own health and wellness. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Pairings and characters will be tagged as they appear*  
> *No M-Preg is not in the cards for this story as of 9/28/18*

Every one of the Generations of Miracles and their partners and Seirin mingled and milled around Seirin's gym waiting for the two guests of honors, Kuroko and Kagami to finally appear.

Aida couldn't help but to wish that this get together was for a happier reason like a practice match or that Kuroko and Kagami finally stopped forcing everyone to deal with their Unresolved Tension.

It began when both Kuroko and Kagami disappeared off the map for two months, missing all off summer vacation plus two weeks of school. Then they returned with not a word on to where or why. It left everyone worried as no one had any idea what happened. Neither would talk to the police (who had searched for them finding nothing) or to anyone else on where they were or what they were doing. They kept everyone at distant. 

However, both Kagami and Kuroko still showed up regularly for class after a week or so. Everyone decided to give them space. Hoping maybe they would tell someone about what happened if they didn't push.

Everything came crashing down Kuroko's parents called asking if anyone had any idea why or where Kuroko had moved to. As he apparently moved out of his parents’ place. Within a couple days of returning according to them. (they thought he may have been staying with one of them) Himuro had confirmed that Kagami moved as well. No one knew where either of them lived anymore.

The following week after that revelation, they all began asking and demanding answers.

She and the other Serirn's second years tried to corner them to no avail. (somehow the two knew where they were).

Kise was vocal about the abundance of text messages that went ignored. Momoi was just as ignored but she was much less vocal about her distress over it. 

Akashi tried searching for the Light and Shadow's new place of residence have little success much to his frustration.

Midoriama (with Takao following) tried the direct approach by standing outside the school gate, only to be avoided.  

Himuro at least received replies sometimes, even if they were only a single yes or no answer. 

She didn’t know if Aomine did anything as he never said but she assumed he was rebuffed like the rest of them. 

Aida watched as both Kagami and Kuroko only looked more worn out and exhausted as the weeks went on. To make matter worse both started skipping basketball practices and disappearing before class let out to avoid them. 

Then they all received a text message from Kuroko asking them to be in the Seirin's gym on a Saturday. No one was going to miss this chance, excuses where made, practices were skipped or canceled,

A resounding bang quieted the idle chatter and drawing attention towards the doors.

“Sorry, we are late!” Kagami called as they approached.

Kagami had a bag slung over his shoulder. Kuroko had something cradled in his arms that no one could get a good look at. Both looked as exhausted as ever, but they at least looked happy to see everyone.

Well until Kise went to flying tackle/hug Kuroko crying, “Kurokicchi.”

Kagami grabbing Kise’s collar like he was a misbehaving dog and Kuroko ducked behind Kagami clutching whatever he had cradled in his arm protectively.

Kagami’s anger hit them all with the feeling like he was a dangerous predator protecting his territory. It had everyone else backing off with their hands up in surrender.

“No, ” Kagami bit out with bared teeth and a deep growl. Kise gulped loudly but nodded backing off when Kagami let him go. It didn’t lessen the killing glare Kagami was leveling the blond. Kise stood frozen looking terrified to move which Aida couldn't blame the blond, even she was feeling the need to stay still and the look wasn't directed at her.  

“Taiga-kun,” Kuroko stated quietly laying a calming hand on Kagami’s arm. Though he didn’t move from behind Kagami they all noted.

With a huff Kagami shook his head like he was clearing something away then a flip switched and he groaned looking like the Kagami they knew again, “Shit. Are we sure this is the time to do this?”

“You know as well as I do we can't leave them in the dark much longer,” Kuroko said firmly, “Everyone will keep their distance for now,” Kuroko gave a look that had everyone nodding weakly still feeling the latent effects of whatever happened.

The was a small whimper that echoed through the gym that brought eyes to focus on the cradled bundle in Kuroko’s arms.

The blanket fell away to show a small baby with stark nearly white blond hair. There was a collective intake breath but neither Kagami or Kuroko seemed to notice. Both switched from a heighten wariness to a sort of softness as their world seemed to narrow to wigging babe.

Kuroko began to rock back and forth murmuring “Hush, Hana, Da is being over-protective. No one here will hurt us.”

Kagami gently soothed the crinkle that was prominent on the tiny babe’s forehead, “I am sorry, sweetheart. We are safe here,”

Hana seemed to soothe back to sleep which both Kagami and Kuroko seemed to sigh in relief. (The exhaustion made sense now)

“What the fuck?” Aomine asked, at the least mindful not to yell but both Kagami and Kuroko flinched away. Aida agreed with Aomine, this was not in the realm of what they expected.

“Everyone, this is Kagami Hana,” Kuroko introduced. This caused wide eyes to fall to Kagami who wasn’t paying the stares any attention instead was frowning at Kuroko.

“I thought we were hyphenating,” Kagami asked.

Kuroko shook his head, “My parents are likely going to disown me because...”

Kuroko made a head motion that no one could decipher other than Kagami as he just grumbled “Bigots.”

“When did you become a dad, Taiga,” Himuro asked drawing the attention back to the matter at hand.

"Taiga," She heard Kuroko scold as everyone began throwing questions at them.


	2. Kuroko Tetsuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1-2 
> 
> Waking Up.

Tetsuya doesn’t remember **that night** much. He could remember clearly that he spent the afternoon with Kagami working on their summer homework so that they wouldn’t have to worry about it during the training camp later that month. Then dinner, that was clear (it was a simple tofu  & vegetable dish Kagami made for the both of them).

After that things begin to blur away, he remembers feeling lethargic and stumbling through his nighttime routine alongside Kagami even though it was still early in the evening.  They both fell to their respective sleeping spaces; then nothing but the sharp feeling of something in his neck.

The next thing that he remembers is the voices and heaviness.

“... give him to much?” a casual voice asked.

“He weighed far less than we expected, but his heart monitor says he is waking,” a curt high pitched voice replied.

He let out a pained hiss as a bright light shone in his eye as someone lifted his one eyelid open. Tetsuya pulled away, or he tried but his head barely lulled still feeling heavy and muddled.

A hand righted his head and held it as his other eye was subjected to the bright light.  He surfaced a little more he jerked his arm to push the light and unfamiliar touch away.

Ice rushed through his veins as he felt the resistance of something pinning his arm down. Burying the instinctive panic response before it showed on his face (thank you, Akashi-kun),  he allowed his eyes to fall shut again as the person finished whatever check they were doing. Tetsuya could hear mumbles and low tones but he couldn’t focus on them at the moment.

Instead with a little of the cloudiness cleared and he began taking stalk of what he could feel.

It was jarring to realize that his clothes felt different from his sleepwear, more like the few times he had to wear hospital gowns (his parents worried over his size for years).

There was no pain in his body, not even a distant echo which a house fire would likely leave.  Tetsuya pondered maybe it was a possible head injury and he had amnesia (he watched enough dramas and soaps).  However even running on a muddle processing speed when looking at everything with the conversation he heard, lead him to believe he was not in the hospital.

His arms and legs all had a weighted feeling that he could guess was restraints (a little part of him that was prideful felt insulted that there were only four restraints).

A loud recognizable voice cursing interrupted his thoughts.

Kagami.

Tetsuya noted he was hearing some Spanish (Ogiwara had a Bleach phase, he learned by necessity), and Korean in between the English and Japanese cruses and demands.

Tetsuya opened his eyes and ignoring the sharp pain of the lights he turned his head towards Kagami’s voice. A wall of some type of glass or clear plastic separated them, both rooms look bare and sterile with hospital beds place in the center with medical equipment on the room edges. There were men in white lab coats standing far from Kagami’s bed watching with bland and almost bored looks.

Kagami was resisting against his own restraints with wild movements and jerks. Though Kagami had chest and hip restraints on top of his limb restraints (his pride stung again at the little insult).  Undaunted by the extra restraints Kagami strained and rolled.

“Kagami-kun,” Tetsuya croaked out, worried that the harsh movements would cause harm. Kagami froze and his head jerked towards him

A fire was burning in the red eyes as he scanned Tetsuya over. _You okay?_

Tetsuya answered with a slight glance around, _I am not hurt but this is far from okay so calm down_. He saw Kagami grimaced: meaning that he understood what Tetsuya wasn’t saying.

Kagami’s eyes narrowed as he looked beyond Tetsuya’s face.

It gave him a second warning for the callused hand touching and guiding his face to look at the owner of the hand. The hand was removed once the man came into sight.

Maybe if he had less training reading people, friend, and opponent alike, he would have only seen the softness of age on the man’s face. If he didn’t learn how to see beyond masks types of the like of Akashi’s and Imayoshi’s, he wouldn’t have noticed the sharp and dangerous way the smile strung across the man’s face. However, he did and he was left wary of the man.

“Tetsuya-kun, I am glad you are with us,” the man began in a tone that Tetsuya supposed was to be soothing but it rang false and grating. “I must apologize for all the restraints and clandestine nature of the whole thing so far.”

Tetsuya hummed noncommittally, staring unfocused just left of the man’s ear, (Let them assume whatever drug they gave him was still had its claws deep in him).  Waiting to see where exactly the man was heading.

The man didn’t seem to be phased by the lack of response and just chuckled, “It was a necessity on our part. As our information was clear that you both would be resistant and it was crucial that injuries were avoided.”

Tetsuya wondered if the man heard himself as he seemed unaware of how much the grandfatherly aura was disconnected from his words.

“Who,” Tetsuya muttered, allowing his eyes to focus on the man and trail off. (Kise’s acting tips finally were of use.)

“Right, I should have started with that,” The man joked lightly, “My name is Dr. Sinn.”

Any other time Tetsuya would have rolled his eyes at the fake name (or at least he hoped fake name else he had landed in action shounen anime).

Instead of emoting his derision, he just nodded slowly.

“If you are done playing nice with the subject, I would like to get started,” the curt voice from people cut in before Tetsuya could ask more questions. Tetsuya felt the hair on his neck raise at the further confirmation that he and Kagami were a dangerous situation. (He could put the pieces together Kidnapping, medical room and 'subject' never led to good things)

Dr. Sinn backed up out of view with a chuckle, “Yes, Dr. Mori.”

“Good, start recording” Dr. Mori ordered as he heard a click of a button. He couldn’t see Dr. Mori so he just allowed his eyes to close, (with some distant hope of walking from this nightmare).

Dr. Mori paused for a second before she began, “Project 43. Log 10B. Abstract: Subject 09 and 13 are homo sapiens of Japanese ethnicity. S09 was chosen for the unique display of their ability to disappear from an average person’s perception as well as their aptitude and health. S013 was chosen for their peak athleticism and health as well as something referred to in the vernacular, ‘the zone’.”

He was always told his low presence would get him in trouble, but he doubted anyone that told him that imagined this when they said it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was starting too late in the timeline. So here is the complete rewrite of chapter two.
> 
> Thoughts? Opinions?
> 
> IS THIS BETTER PLEASE LET ME KNOW.


	3. Kagami Taiga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1-2
> 
> The first answers.

Taiga knew the moment he woke up, he was in a bad situation. (He watched enough science fiction to know waking up retrained in a white sterile room was a Bad Thing)

He freaked out, and demand answers. When answers were not forthcoming he began to buck against the restraints and cursing in every language he knew (Tatsuya and he went through a phase of learning swears in other languages which LA was great for).

He heard Kuroko croak out, “Kagami-kun” Taifa  froze and turned his head quickly 

Scanning  Kuroko over, silently asking if he was okay. Kuroko looked tired but no worse for harm from a glance. 

Kuroko answered with a slight glance around with a minute frown, basically telling him to cool his head with just his eyes.  __ Taiga grimaced. (He was thankful they had been friends long enough to read each other without words)

It was a close thing of reacting more than narrowing his eyes when he saw the old man approached Kuroko and touched his face making them break eye contact.

Taiga watched as Kuroko played the part of still being under whatever drug they were given, trying to get answers.

His hackles rose when the other doctor interrupted by referring to Kuroko as a subject. (He knew his history well enough, dehumanizing language and unethical medicine/science are not a good thing)

“Good. Start recording” Dr. Mori ordered as he heard a click of a button. She had a blank look on her face like this was routine. (Which made Taiga hope that there weren’t anyone else he knew stuck with them.)

Dr. Mori paused for a second before she began, “Project 43. Log 10B. Abstract: Subject 09 and 13 are homo sapiens of Japanese ethnicity. S09 was chosen for the unique display of their ability to disappear from an average person’s perception as well as their aptitude and health. S013 was chosen for their peak athleticism and health as well as something referred to in the vernacular, ‘the zone’.”

Taiga sent out a pray to anything listening that none of his friends or Kuroko’s friends were with them. (They all have unique and interesting abilities. It wasn’t like he was the only one to reach the Zone)

“What the do you want with us?” Taiga shouted. She continued talking as if he didn’t say anything.

“Today: Subject 09 and Subject 13 both have awakened from their sedation. S09 and S13 reacted as expected from our analysis of our data. S13 tried to resist the restraints and only calmed when S09 called S13’s name. There was an error in the S09 sedative dose leading to lethargic behavior, however as it wears it becomes evident that S09 is as expected has been docile and showing no resistance which aligns with our data,”  

Taiga wanted to snort because Kuroko was anything but docile. Apparently, their information had failed to inform then that Kuroko was a cunning bastard. Instead,  just watched as muscle twitch in Kuroko’s hand signaling he heard that and was not pleased.

“With the unexpected reaction of S09, we will,”

Taiga interrupted her again, “what the hell do you want with us!” 

Dr. Mori sighed and made a cutting motion with her hand. Then stared at him with him staring back challengingly, “we wish to push the boundary of what is human and young athletic people who show abilities are notable test subjects,” She explained exasperatedly.

“And what you couldn’t get willing volunteers and resort to kidnapping,” Taiga demanded.

Dr. Mori just looked at him like he was stupid, “We can’t have governments breathing over our shoulders, the red tape would only slow us down.”

A chill ran down Taiga’s spine.

“What are you going to do to us?” Taiga asked, terrified of the answer but wanted it answered anyway.

“Today, nothing, we need to make sure the sedative is out of your system before we do anything,” Dr. Mori stated blandly but there was a look of anticipation that had Taiga on edge.

“Tomorrow we will begin the testing phase,” Dr. Mori explained as she turned on heel and left. The door sliding open as she approached.

“Now we going to move you to the cell and if you promise to behave, we will allow you to share a room but only if you promise to behave while we take you there” Dr. Sinn smiled and Taiga kind of wished his hands were free so he could punch the creep.

Taiga just nodded though and muttered a tense “Fine.”

He watched as Kuroko nodded slowly but didn’t say anything more.

The doctors that had been hovering in the corner of the room came to his side and began undoing the restraints and he had to stop himself from taking a swing when his arms became free but swallowed the urge down. He moved slowly off the bed aware that any wrong move could mean that he and Kuroko wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on each other. (To have someone safe)

He watched from the side of his eye as another doctor entered Kuroko’s room with a wheelchair. They and Dr. Sinn made quick work of the bindings. Kuroko robotically and lethargically sat up and was quickly helped into the chair where he slumped. Dr. Sinn gave a thumbs up at his doctors.

“Follow me,” One of his doctor's order and his nodded, and shuffled behind the man while the other followed behind him.  They left the room and he took a quick chance to look behind and saw Dr. Sinn pushing a slumped Kuroko. He looked forward before it could be seen as resisting or something. (Like he trusted any of them to be reasonable)

The hallways were blue and almost as sterile as the room was.  All the doors looked the same not even a sign telling what was behind the doors. They lead them to a door about six down from the one he left (he counted).

The door opened and the doctor in front of him moved to the side and waved him inside. He gulped down the urge to attack and shuffled into the middle of the room.

It wasn’t a hospital type room like he expected, it was closer to a dorm. There were two beds were inlaid into the wall like caves. There were shelves in the wall filled with what he assumed were their new clothes... There even was some filled with books. The only signs that this wasn’t a dorm was the basic on-suite only had a curtain separating it from the room (he knew he should be thankful at least they had some privacy) and the ceilings were largely vaulted with no windows in sight.

He turned around when he heard footsteps stop and a sound of a brake being in engaged.

Dr. Sinn had parked Kuroko’s chair at the door and looked like he was about to lift Kuroko up. 

“I got him,” Taiga rebuked, (he doubted Kuroko wanted to be touched by the doctor). Dr. Sinn didn’t say anything just stepped out of the way and Taiga hustled over and lifted Kuroko gentle out of the chair. He could feel Dr. Sinn watch him as he carried Kuroko over to the bed that had the best view of the door and sat him down.  Kuroko slumped and seemed to doze. Taiga turned and faced Dr. Sinn, the other doctors have taken the chair away.

“The room is yours to use. We will put the food through the slot at meal times, water is at your continuous access, and tomorrow we will signal an alarm for wake up and five minutes before we come and get you for your day, as long as you continue to cooperate you will continue to room together,” Dr. Sinn explained. Taiga just nodded silently. Dr. Sinn left at that.

Taiga sat on the bed, and sighed but didn’t completely relax (he couldn’t)

“Kagami-kun” Kuroko whispered. Kuroko grabbed Taiga’s arm and slowly sliding over pulled him to lay on the bed until they were huddled together into the corner of the bed. (Who knows what surveillance they had)

“Yeah,” Taiga breathed almost directly into Kuroko’s ear.

“We need to make them assume we are weaker than we are when they do the tests,” Kuroko breathed back. 

Taiga nodded, “I’ll continue to make a lot of noise, they seem to expect it. You just keep acting passive,”

Kuroko nodded.

“I am scared,” Kuroko revealed.

“Me too,” Taiga said as he tightens his hold on Kuroko.

“I am glad you are with me though,”

“Me too,”


	4. Kuroko Tetsuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3
> 
> Testing Phase One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been some edits since last updated, I suggest you back and read. <3

The next morning (if it was - no daylight or clock) just as Dr. Sinn said a chime stirred them from their light sleep curled around each other. Neither had been comfortable enough to sleep any deeper than a doze or to let go. (As selfish as it was, being alone would've driven him mad)

Kagami rolled out of the bed and shuffled to the bathroom. Tetsuya stared up at the bland roof listening to Kagami go about his business in the bathroom turning on the shower, he couldn't help but wonder if they could pull anything they said last night off.

He knew that if they ever wanted to escape, they needed the doctors to underestimate them but pulling it off would be another thing entirely.

For one they had no idea what the scientists actually knew. Though he did have a suspicion that someone had fed them lies or at least misleading truths in part about him. Passive and docile, Tetsuya was almost insulted, but he knew that his sober demeanor and bland facial expressions lead many that didn’t know him to believe that.

However, for an organization that seemed to be connected and researched. It reasoned that someone considered close to him would have had to have to lead them to that conclusion. Tetsuya ideally wondered who but decided that would be something to figure out later when his and Taiga’s life wasn’t in danger. (Someone else was touched and it burned) 

Another problem was it wouldn’t be easy for Tetsuya to play passive, (it grated against his sense of self to not fight with everything he had). Never mind the fact he knew for a fact that giving anything but his all was against Kagami’s nature meant they were both in for a rough time.

They weren’t even sure exactly what the scientists wanted to do to them, (pushing the boundaries of what is human could mean so many horrifying things) or what the testing would be exactly.  There were so many unknown variables in play. 

“Kuroko,” Kagami interrupted his thoughts as he opened up the curtain drying his hair with a towel, wearing the grey sweats and long sleeve shirts they were given. 

Tetsuya sat up, “Yeah?” 

“You okay?” 

Tetsuya gave that question the look it deserved, because  _ no he wasn’t. _

Kagami sighed, “yeah that was a stupid question.”

"It was," Tetsuya stated bluntly. 

“Are you going to shower?” Kagami asked seemingly pretending Tetsuya hadn't said anything as Kagami dropped to sit beside him. 

Before Tetsuya could say anything another chime went off but this time it was followed by a robotic female voice, “Breakfast in five minutes.” 

“I will after the testing,” Tetsuya muttered as he grabbed a change of clothes in his size and quickly changed not caring that Kagami was right there. (Sharing locker space with others for years wiped any body shame away).

Tetsuya took in Kagami’s grim face, grabbing his hand he squeezed it trying to offer what reassurance he could, (Touch was the only thing they had left when speaking freely was gone).   
  
When the clattering of metal was heard, Tetsuya glanced over and two trays were slid through an opening in the door. He shuffled over and grabbed both bring them back. It was a fairly balanced breakfast, with an egg breakfast sandwiches and some cut up bananas on the side. (they were smart enough that nothing needed utensils). He handed the larger portion over to Kagami silently as he sat down. 

They ate robotically, both finished everything and Kagami was the one that took the trays and placed them by the door. 

Another chime went off, and the voice announced, “Five minutes.”

Kagami grimaced “Guess it is time to start the day.”

“Be careful and don’t make the doctors too angry,” the silent  _ they might just kill you if you put up too much of a fuss  _ had Kagami nod solemnly. 

“I promise,” Kagami drew him into a hug. 

“Entering,”  Dr. Sinn’s voice sounded through the intercoms, Tetsuya wasn’t bothered when Kagami stepped in front of him. It would help give credence to his passivity. (Nevermind the fact anyone that played basketball with him knew that he was strongest as a shadow).

“Good morning!” Dr. Sinn greeted them with a smile as he walked into their room.   
  
Tetsuya pushed away the want to roll his eyes at the cheerfulness, and silently eyed the two unknown doctors behind Dr. Sinn.    
Kagami just snorted, glaring them down.    
  
“Well then,” Dr.  Sinn said unperturbed by the lack of response, “Taiga-kun you will be with Dr. Britton and me” Dr. Sinn gestured to the Blond male, “while Tetsuya-kun will go with Dr. Shirana.” the female doctor. 

“And once testing is over you will return us both here right?” Kagami asked.    
  
Dr. Sinn nodded, “As long as you both cooperate during testing.”    
  
Kagami nodded once before turning around and surprising him with a fierce hug.   
  
“Be okay,” Kagami muttered, as he let go and made his way over to the doctors. Dr. Sinn took the cue and directed Kagami to follow him. Dr. Britton followed behind Kagami. 

Before Kagami left Tetsuya called, “You too.” He walked slowly over to Dr. Shirana. 

“Follow me,” Dr. Shirana stated turning on her foot. 

Tetsuya followed hunching his shoulders and taking soft measured steps. He kept eyes trained on her feet as much as he was fighting against the need to scan his surrounding see the facilities, look for escape routes.  

The threat of being separated from Kagami had him on edge, he didn’t to chance that any interest shown would be considered non-cooperative. He already was going to spend the testing period balancing between being cooperative enough but not giving too much where he could. (like the Third year of Teikou all over again, trying to balance between two unforgiving forces)

He halted when Dr. Shirana stopped. Glancing up, they had stopped outside of a room similar to the one they had woken up the first time, it was a single with far more medical equipment. 

Dr. Shirana stepped aside and gestured him to go in, “Take a seat on the bed.”   
  
He did as ordered. Allowing his nerves to show he picked at no-existant fuzz on his pants silently with his head bowed listening to Dr. Shirana clattered around the room. 

He heard someone else enter but forced himself not to look up. 

“What’s the plan for today?” A male voice he hadn’t heard before asked. 

“We going to be taking fluids this morning, blood, saliva, and urine.  Then we will begin to do the physical scan, ultrasounds, x-rays, MRIs and CAT scans. We want to get a proper baseline of the subject,” Dr. Shirana explained.    
  
Tetsuya wouldn’t be surprised if they got out that both he and Kagami developed nosocomephobia, (Hospitals already made him uncomfortable).    
  
“Subject nine, position your right arm so we may draw blood,” Dr. Shirana ordered. 

Tetsuya sat up straight and offered his arm to the unknown nurse that was standing to the side. 

The needle pinched the skin, Tetsuya fought against the need to lash out. Before he could do something he would regret, Tetsuya shoved himself to the furthest reaches of his mind, thinking about basketball games and happier memories. He rather dissociated than give them any ammunition in preventing him from seeing Kagami again.    
  
He hoped Kagami was okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opinions? Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions? Feels? Critiques?
> 
> Be honest.


End file.
